Truffles' Revenge
Truffles Revenge is a Fan Made Halloween episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Truffles will seek vengeance on HTF Land for choosing Lammy and Mr. Pickles as the new characters instead of him. Plot The episode starts with Truffles looking at his calendar, finding the day he would plot his vengeance. One morning, Lammy wakes up to get the mail. She reads one letter saying that she will be tortured and killed, and it was from Truffles. Lammy becomes terrified, screams and runs into her house. She then picks up the telephone to call 911. Police officer Lumpy picks up the phone, and Lammy immediately tells him that she is in danger of being killed by Truffles. Afterwards, Lammy begins panicking and hiding. Mr. Pickles sees and reads the letter. Mr. Pickles decides to prepare for a potential battle. Lumpy gives out invitations for a party. Not just any party...a search party. Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, Flaky, Mime, Nutty, Toothy, Peppery, Howdy, Trippy, Clumsy and Flippy show up later at Lumpy's house. Lumpy tells everyone that they have to search for Truffles and bring him to jail. To make it interesting, he offers to give $1 million to the first person to capture Truffles. Everyone then cheers in excitement. Unfortunately, they didn't know that Truffles was standing just outside Lumpy's house, and heard the whole thing. Lammy locks herself in her bedroom and quivers in her blanket. Downstairs, Mr. Pickles trains for his epic battle. He tries to lift weights, but drops them. Lammy hears the noise and gets even more scared. Mr. Pickles then exercises with a jump rope. The sounds of the jump rope touching the floor drive Lammy crazy. Finally, Mr. Pickles runs on a treadmill, trips, and flies into a wall. Lammy hears the crash and screams. From the next house, Handy gets frustrated when the noise and Lammy's scream disturb him while watching TV, so he goes next door to complain. Lammy looks for something under her bed and finds her old baseball bat, then she quietly exits her room. She suddenly hears the door knock. She panics and runs back up to her room. However, she slips, causing her and the bed to fall out the window. Handy angrily waits outside knocking the door, but is soon crushed by the bed, which soon slides down the hill and leaves Lammy lost in the forest. Meanwhile, Lumpy leads his troops into the woods, but accidentally leaves Flippy behind due to his stupidity. The gang splits up to search. Nutty looks around and sees a lollipop hanging from a string in a tree, and climbs after it. Truffles, who was waiting in the tree, uses the lollipop to decapitate Nutty. Flaky rushes over to the commotion, and sees Nutty's head drop out of the tree. As Flaky screams, Truffles uses the string to strangle her. Giggles and Cuddles wander elsewhere. Giggles gets scared, but Cuddles comforts her. A few feet away, Mime hears some rustling in the bushes and goes to Sniffles and Toothy to warn them. As usual, they couldn't understand him. The rustling is heard again and within seconds, the screams of Sniffles and Toothy are heard (Mime obviously can't scream). Cuddles runs off to investigate the noise. Cuddles' scream is soon heard. Giggles gets worried and checks to see if he is okay. She looks through some bushes and is horrified to find the bloody remains of Cuddles, Mime, Toothy, and Sniffles. Truffles suddenly grabs Giggles on the leg, and she is killed in the bushes. Peppery, Clumsy, Trippy, and Howdy investigate the noises. They see Flaky's corpse hanging from the tree and get spooked out. Howdy then spots Truffles coming toward them. Clumsy grabs his pistol but instantly has a panic attack. He closes his eyes and fires in all directions, causing Peppery, Trippy, and Howdy to be blown to bits by the firing bullets. Clumsy opens his eyes, only for Truffles to take his pistol and use the last bullet to shoot him in the head. It is now early dawn. Lammy is shown passed out in her bed in the woods. She opens her eyes, and sees Truffles looking right at her. Lammy shrieks and runs away, but Truffles attacks her with a branch. Lammy finds another branch and they engage in combat. In their middle of the fight, Lumpy shows up and pulls out his tazor to electrocute Truffles, but stupidly electrocutes/kills himself instead. Truffles suddenly gets the upper hand and almost takes Lammy down, but Flippy appears and kills Truffles, reducing his body to pieces of ham which he eats. An injured Lammy is relieved that this is all over, but just as she walks away, she is accidentally killed in an ambush trap by Mr. Pickles. Deaths *Handy is crushed by Lammy's bed *Nutty's head is cut off by a lollipop *Flaky is strangled by a string *Mime, Toothy, Sniffles, and Cuddles are horribly killed by Truffles *Giggles is pulled into the bushes and killed *Howdy, Trippy, and Peppery are blown to bits by bullets thanks to Clumsy *Clumsy is shot in the head *Lumpy is electrocuted to death *Truffles is killed by Flippy and then eaten by him *Lammy is killed by Mr. Pickles' ambush trap Trivia *This is Truffles' first appearance. *Flippy's role is more of a featuring character than an appearance role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Featured